heart_shrine_villagefandomcom-20200214-history
Hatsu Warashi
Hatsu Warashi (わらし ハツ, Warashi Hatsu), is a Genin-level kunoichi from the Heart Shrine Village. Daughter of Yasu Warashi and Junichi Sasaki and also known as Chubbatsu because her cousin. She's still a Genin but she wants to become a Jounin someday for her father, who gave up on the shinobi life to follow his dream and be a musician. Background Hatsu is the second child of Junichi Sasaki and Yasu Warashi. Junichi was already a retired shinobi from long ago and Yasu has never been into the shinobi life. He had quit the shinobi life when he was young, around 19, for not seeing future for his life if he kept with it. He was a Genin still back there, but it doesn't mean his abillities were so. So, Shin (his younger brother and Wakana's dad) invited Junichi to travel with him around the villages and fulfil his old dream to be a musician, and so he decided to follow his brother to another villages. It was how Junichi got to Omoichidou, since he and Shin were from another village. Back when Junichi got in the vilalge, Shin was on another village because Hisui (Wakana's mother). The first person to met Junichi when he arrived the village, and then later become his best friend, was Hiroya Murasaki. Back there he didn't have his store yet, but he was a musician as well and he invited Junichi to come over a lounge and play in there and it was on that place where he met Yasu. She was a waitress on the lounge held by the parents of a friend. She has always been a disaster on the kitchen, but she had balance enough to walk around carring lots glasses. She had just finished her first relationship when she met Junichi. He was a nice guy and made her feel way better, so then he asked her out and she rejected. It took him some weeks to convince her. He couldn't get her out of her mind, he was in love for her, but she didn't want to let him enter on the mess that was her life, but once she gave up and accepted go out with him, there was no way back. They dated for a long while, a bit more then an year, until she got pregnant and then the two had to get married and then they discovered each other better when having Takumi and the other kids. It was how the family started. Back when Hatsu was born, it was already fine for Yasu and Junichi and Shin had come to the village as well to start a new life with Hisui, that was pregnant of Wakana already. Hatsu's childhood went pretty normal and with no big problems. Since she looked more like her dad than her mom, he was the one always spoiling her, not that he wouldn't do it with his other kids, of course he would, but since Hatsu was the only girl among the boys and mostly because her brown hair, Junichi would spoil her more. He was always telling the kids stories of his past being a shinobi, as much as Yasu didn't want her kids to become one since the idea didn't make her any happy, it end up giving them motivation to start with it, including Hatsu. His stories were what made her want to become a shinobi and live it all herself, have her own stories to tell later, and also when Takumi started taking classes at the Academy, she'd walk around saying she'd be as awesome as her daddy and onii-chan. Junichi was the one who taught her how to play the guitar once she asked for it and then also he was the one who gave her first guitar. She has always been in love with the sound a guitar can do and also amazed by the way you play it. Once Junichi offered to teach her, she said yes faster than he'd ever imagine. Most of the things she learned and wanted to do back on her childhood was because her dad or Takumi. Both were her biggest inspiration. With her mom, though, she wasn't that close. She still loved her, but she used to feel jealous about how she treated Taichi, her younger brother, that came right after her. Later it'd just become something idiot from her mind and she'd act normal with her mother again, but her father would be the one she'd always run after first. During the childhood and the Academy days was when she started to let her inner Warashi live. With her brother Taichi, she made lots of jokes and pulled lots pranks and got into lots problems. It was the phase when all the mess happened, I mean, when it all started and kept until now. These were the days in which she broke her left ankle really bad while playing around. She felt from a tree and hit the ground in an odd position, letting all the weight of her body fall over one of her feet. She could have almost lost her feet and not be able to follow the shinobi career, but she was saved. It left an somewhat ugly scar on her ankle and after that she started to wear bandages on it all the time to avoid hurting it again. Also it was when she got stuck on the Amatou's butterfly breeder and got her trauma towards butterflies. Again, during some hide-and-seek game, she'd have ran into the Amatou compound, or she might even have been playing in there, and hid on the breeder. The lock closed by itself and she got locked inside there for the whole day until late at night, almost. She didn't look at a butterfly the same way after that. The Academy days, as mentioned, were the most troublesome phase, and it was back there when she met most of her friends, including Gen that used to call her Weirdo. They didn't bear each other, though, she just had him around because he was her brother's best friend. Some time before their graduation, when it all was about to end, her uncle Shin died and it was a big shock for everyone even taking the fact that he already had a weak body and went under a treatment to get better. It was awful to see Wakana going throught that and Hatsu felt useless for not being able to help her cousin with that, yet Wakana acted strong about it all, still Hatsu knew Shin meant everything for her like Junichi was for herself. Inside, she wished she could have done more for Wakana back there, because after that their relationship went in a bit weird direction, but then it came back to normal, so she understood that the best she could have done was doing what she did. The loss of her uncle made her realize that nothing was meant to last forever. After her graduation and being a Genin, she slowly begun to get into the characther she'd be most of her life. She begun to be more responsible because the missions, trainings and the Music store. About the Music store, she started to work in there by chance. She just started to pack up things here and there, and also move some instruments from places everytime she spent time in there or when her dad took her there, until one day, just joking, Hiroya asked her if she wanted to work on the store. She said yes and took it as if it was true, and then later Hiroya accepted her in there to help him out. Hatsu also has never been one of the most romantic girls around the village, she honestly never knew what love, romantically talking, was, even living on the village of love. Except for a stolen kiss on the Academy by someone she doesn't remember, she had never experienced love until Gen come around again. He was the one who made her look at it as something real, and the funny thing is that they had forgotten about each other during the meanwhile they beared each other and when Gen felt for her. Her love towards Gen was tested during a while in which he vanished during a mission, they had no news of him and his team during the time he was missed. When he got back and they saw each other once again, she cried and they said they love each other and moved their relationship to something real than just going out, that was what was happening before. Personality Key-words: Stubborn, Friendly, Playful, Talkative, Outspoken, Coward, Dramatic, Pouty, Blackmailer, Clingy, Funny, Silly, Clumsy, Persistent, Wary, Reliable. When she was a young girl, Hatsu was a really stubborn and tomboy brat. Since she grew up with two brothers, she'd think that all they did, she could do also, like refering herself as ore. She was also more playful than she is now. She used to pull jokes a lot and everyday. It was an addiction. She was also pretty reckless about everything around her. She didn't mind what was happening and if it was everything always fine, so she'd just lay her head on the desk during the classes, and let it all happen without giving a damn. Even though, she was caring and protective over her friends and personal stuff. She'd always love to walk around with her cousin and pull pranks with them most of the times. Now she's more responsible and less reckless, comparing to before because still, she's not really that responsible, but it was more notable after the War Arc. She's still playful and jokes around, but she's got some bad habits like blackmailing to discover something, even that she's not really good at it and even get to the point to threaten someone to know it, this when she can because she can't do it with everyone. Hatsu is also really talkative. She really likes to interact and talk to people, make them smile and feel better in any situation. She tends also to be dramatic over somethings, not the kind of drama that would win an award, but more like the drama that would just classify her as annoying. When sad, she won't hid her true feelings. She isn't afraid of crying in front of people and also tell how she really feels, she actually thinks it can make things better than just keep it to herself. Even though she's caring, she's not romantic at all. She can do some romantic thing sometimes, but she might be doing it bluntly, I mean, she has no idea of what she's doing, but all she knows is that she wants that, so she does it. She also blushes a lot whenever mentioning something related to love relationships. She isn't really a shy person, but when talking about that or at first meetings, sometimes, she can act very shy. And during the time she had Gen missed and then when he got back, she become more clingy with most her family and friends. She started to feel afraid of lossing them anytime and she'd want them near all the time. She has also the bad habit of thinking on things too much, more than she should, what makes them become even more worse than they are. Of course, not forgetting her love for food, she's surely a gluttonous girl. She'll always begin to eat something and before you notice it's all already gone. It's part of her family actually. She's not really a good tracker for food, but once she finds it, and finds it's very tasty, she's gonna want it. Don't ever steal her fries from her! She might hold some kind of grudge against you and don't ever talk to you the same. She is ironic and even sacastic with people she doesn't like. She'll be quiet, but if she has the opportunity, she might do somthing against that someone, like stumble on or pull a prank, just to see that person's reaction. And when angry or mad, she'll always cross her arms and pout. It's like a rule. It's something she got from her mom since she does it as well. Other thing that is like a manneirism of her is to put a lock of hair behind her ear when nervous or shy, most of the times, even when it's all tied up and there's no hair down. She'll just run her fingers behind her ear because of this. When fighting Hatsu transforms herself. She becomes more confident and gets less afraid of hurting herself, mostly when she begins to get into the fight. She can be very persistent when fighting and also become very serious. She won't let anyone touch her friends if that's what she has to do to protect them. She can even use herself as shield on some emergency cases and if she's able to step in and finish it all, she will. Hatsu can be so persistent that she might even kill herself to get what she wants. It has also to do with her stuborness. Once she wants to learn or have something, she'll give all she has, as long as it is really important for her, to get that. Appearance Hatsu has tan skin as mandatory on the Warashi clan, which she got from her mother. She looks thin, but it's actually because her baggy clothes. She has some fat, that's why she's called as Chubbatsu by her cousin, and she also has a bit of muscles due to her lots of training. She has rounded honey eyes. Hatsu had before medium, straight and messy brown hair which she'd always wear in a ponytail, without bangs, and after the war, she started to use it down sometimes, usually at home and on the winter just to warm her shoulders, but she had cut it during the Flip Flop arc by accident. She dodged from a kunai, but it hit her neck lightly and took a piece of her hair. She had no choice but cut it. Also, her hair used to be kinda curly because her father's hair, but as the time went by, it straightened. Hatsu is also always wearing something in pumpkin orange, which is her favorite colour, among with pink. She usually wears a sweatshirt without the sleeves, just to not hinder her moves while fighting and she loves large clothes that kinda feel loose on her. Also, her left ancle is always bandaged due to an accident on her childhood and also because she tends to always sprain it often and also because it left a scar on her ankle that she doesn't like to show, yet she likes keep it bandaged to not let any other big hurt again. She'd also wear a bandaid on her nose sometimes since she broke it sometimes. Abilities Besides all the basic ninja abilities such as Bunshin and Shadow Bunshin, Henge, Kawarimi etc, Hatsu's strongest points are Taijutsu and Ninjutsu. Initially, on the Academy years, was more skiled at Taijutsu since she really enjoys training it even back there when she was younger. She asked for her brother's help to train and spar together, even later with 17, she'd ask people to spar with her. And as she kept training after the Academy, she developed a strong passion on Ninjutsu. Most of her techniques were taught by her father and others she'd learn herself by studying scrolls and books. Hatsu also has a great Stamina and, taking her Stuborness and Persistence, it can make a dangerous combination, ending up on some kind of bruise or disaster. She wishes to master Taijutsu even not having strength enough to make her scams dangerous, but she's sure that it won't be a problem. Taijutsu She really loves to train Taijutsu and most of her fighting style is based on Taijutsu. Since her childhood, when she grew up listening to her father's shinobi stories, she got amazed by the scenes where she described fights. Kicking, punching, all that kind of thing, and as time went on, Taijutsu became her favorite. She isn't strong though, yet he can make a good damage when fighting someone, combining it with her speed. Her most used scams are flying kicks and direct punches. Ninjutsu Hatsu's nature release is Raiton (Lightning Release), like her father's, so he taught her his own jutsus and the basics ones also. One of them, is the one called "Lightning Style: Eletric Glove" in which she concentrates some lightning energy on her hand (right one, usually) and discharges the electricity she creates on someone, but it isn't very effective. There are better and stronger versions of this same jutsu, that can make a person pass out. One would look like a Chidori, but it's not strong like that one, and the other takes her whole forearm and another level can reach the entire arm. Basically, this technique, Electric Glove, evolutes depending on the seals and the level of it's user, being even possible to be used on both arms at the same time. Other technique of hers besides this one is the Lightning Shot (like Azula's on Avatar). There's also one technique that happened only during the Villian Arc. Hatsu's Lightning Shiel version can only be used if she gets hit by a real lightning, and during that arc she was able to control it. It is a very complicated and dangerous technique that she might even master only around her Jounin days. Other Skills Genjutsu is on the bottom of her list of favorites things to learn. Since her cousin is always training genjutsu, aiming to master it, she prefered to learn only the basics and the enough to survive to avoid some mastering competition with Wakana. She ends up being Genjutsu experimenting material of Wakana. She uses Hatsu to train her techniques and this is what makes her likes it even less. 'Stats' Relationships Family Junichi Sasaki Father Yasu Warashi Mother Takumi Warashi Older brother Taichi Warashi Younger Brother Wakana Sasaki Wakana is Hatsu's cousin and the person she is the most attached to. Both of them live a constant love-hate relationship. Both lived together since their childhood, and with the death of Wakana's father, their relationship become kinda stronger and as the time goes on they keep messing with each others life. Hatsu has the stupid yet funny habit to steal Wakana's pineapple, (which she's addicted to) and she keeps doing it even when Wakana has almost killed her once. She also always breaks into Wakana's house to steal fries. Friends Gen Tenkou TBA Nobara Kaicho TBA The Music Trio Originally created during the Trial Month, but actually never really made official, the music trio is a gruop composed by Hatsu, Wakana and Nobara, in which they were supposed to form a band. Hatsu was going to play the guitar, Wakana the piano and Nobara would sing. Megumi Otomaru TBA Teams Team Satu Team Satu was Hatsu's first team. It was made originally by Satu Byakko, Kiku Medo, Deshi Negaigoto and Hatsu Warashi, but Kiku left and later the team was undone and it's members entered on other teams. Life in Omoichidou TBA 'Trivia' *Hatsu (ハツ) literally means "hearts", it is actually the japanese pronunciation of "Hearts" when using these ideograms. *Hatsu is really afraid of butterflies due to something on the past. She got stuck inside a butterfly breeder on the Amatou compound and since then she has nightmares with that day. *She has some kind of unlucky on getting hurt. She's always stumbling over her own feet and twisting her left ancle whenever she has a chance to. She also broke her nose during trainings and her right ankle before one of the Chunin Exams. *Hatsu doesn't use treatment pronouns such as chan, kun ''or ''san. ''She barely uses it, actually. She uses it to refer to important people for her or really important people. It started on her childhood once she found it wasn't necessary to use them with some people and it grew until she got the habit to not use them at all. *One of the people that are exceptions on the treatment pronouns rule is Ubume. She admires Ubume too much and one of the reasons she wants to join the ANBU is because of her. *She talks a lot and sometimes too much, what always end up taking her in trouble. She isn't one of the best person to keep secrets, even her own ones. *She has a part-time job on the village's Music Store held by Hiroya Murasaki. The place is like her inner paradise, or it is supposed to be because sometimes Kin Miyazaki (coworker) and Minako Murasaki (Hiroya's niece) ruin her happiness in there, yet she takes it easy, they're just teasing after all. And still, above all, the Music Store is her second house. *Her mother has a cat named Sake that is her personal rival and the cat was a gift from her mom's ex. *Hatsu knows how to sing pretty well and also knows how to play the guitar, and if she wasn't a kunoichi, she'd follow a music career. *When she's drunk she tends to change personality, like getting really loud, sassy and mischievous, although it happened only once and didn't get to this point. She's very weak when it comes to alcohol though. *She is really atteched to her brothers and her cousin Wakana. Wakana is like a sister she never had, and even if both don't really have a very very ''very ''close relationship, they'd always support and love each other like sisters, yet they wouldn't admit it. *Hatsu is very possessive towards her siblings, mostly and only Takumi, honestly. She and Taichi are always planning something to keep him from going out on dates with no matter who. *She had created a imaginary band with Wakana and Nobara Kaichou, and they called themselves the Music Trio. *Hatsu used to mention herself as ''ore when kid, around 8~9 years, but her brother, Takumi, made her change her mind. She'd always argue about it saying "Why you two can say it and I can't?" and Takumi would explain her that that's a boys mannerism and that she couldn't say it because she was a lady. She'd still mention herself as ore hardly ever nowadays, though. *Ever since her uncle Shin's death, Hatsu still feel unease and thinks her dad might have the same sickness her uncle had and that he might die someday, but that won't happen. *Her favorite place on her room is her bed. She loves sleeping, reading scrolls on it and playing her guitar sitting in there. Her room is always a mess also. There are always things all over the place. *Hatsu's wardrobe is basically made by armless hoodies, normal hoodies, shorts and leggings. She also has 3 or 2 shirts she had stolen from Gen. She'd often wear them to sleep and give them back to him later when used just to get a new one with his smell on it. *Hatsu intents to join the ANBU and her partner is gonna be a lemur and his name is Nao. *If it wasn't for Gen to ask her out and make her look at love as a thing, she'd be forever alone. *She is always with her guitar, carrying it in a scroll and ready to summon it anytime. She won't use the guitar on a battle though, but in case there's an emergency, she might. *According to the databook(s): **Her favorite hobby is to play her guitar. **Hatsu wishes to fight against Wakana Sasaki, Narashi Fujihara and Minako Murasaki . **Hatsu's favorite foods are fries and tempura. Her least favourite type of food is strawberry. **Hatsu's favorite phrase is "wait a second" (chottomatte) and "I guess...". Her favorite words are "Food, Music and Taijutsu." Reference : Character created by Gabrielle or BakanoGabi to Heartshrinevillage Category:Characters Category:PMers Category:Warashi Category:Female